El reino de las dos lunas
by marieblackvolturi
Summary: La princesa Volturi ha logrado escapar del atentado a su familia y ahora tres malvados hombres quieren obligar a Bella Swan a hacerse pasar por la chica perdida debido al gran parecido que tiene con ella,podran engañar a todos y a Edward su prometido?
1. Libertad prohibida

Capitulo uno: la libertad prohibida

_En mi mundo siempre había reinado la paz… hasta ahora._

_Mis padres eran los reyes de Volterra, mantenían a los mortales en paz y tranquilidad velando por su futuro y bienestar, cuidando que no surgieran injusticias entre ellos y que el reino se mantuviera unido, mis tíos Aro, Marco y Cayo, eran los consejeros de mis padres, ellos como todos los de la realeza tenían una particularidad, durante la alineación de las dos lunas se habían transformado en inmortales, viviendo así con su eterna juventud y fortaleza._

_Yo adquiriría mi inmortalidad cuando fuera coronada princesa, lo que ocurriría en unos dos años más cuando la luna norte y la luna sur estuvieran juntas, y cuando eso sucediera podría casarme con Edward Cullen, el príncipe heredero del reino vecino, un vampiro civilizado de diecisiete eternos años._

_La única arma capaz de matar a un inmortal era la ponzoña de un vampiro y es por eso que debía esperar a ser inmortal, para que mi sangre solo fuera un vago recuerdo en su olfato y no sintiera deseos de morderme, aunque eso nunca fue problema para él y su hermana Alice. Los tres éramos muy buenos amigos, por eso Edward y yo nos resistíamos a nuestro matrimonio arreglado._

_Un día mientras volvía de mis caminatas por el castillo escuché los gritos de agonía de mi madre, luego a mi padre gritando de la misma manera que ella; quise ir en su ayuda pero solo caí en la trampa de aquel vampiro sádico, mis padres tenían una mordida en su cuello, no había sangre derramada ni en la boca del vampiro, cuando se es inmortal se carece de sangre y de muchos aspectos humanos; pero yo aun era una niña, aun corría sangre por mis venas y por lo tanto representaba una tentación para aquel vampiro._

_Él se acercó a mí y mostró sus relucientes colmillos blancos, mi fiel amigo y guardián se interpuso entre nosotros como un escudo, su aullido fue tan fuerte que el vampiro se desorientó y en su momento de debilidad pude montarme en el lomo de mi guardián y huir._

_Mi fiel guardián corrió conmigo a cuestas por los prados hasta llegar a los ríos para que nuestro rastro se perdiera con el agua, fue ahí donde agotada y asustada me caí de su espalda y el agua me arrastró para sumergirme en la oscuridad_

--

Bella (P.O.V)

Como siempre Forks nublado con vientos helados y posibles chubascos, Jacob había llamado hace poco diciendo que me tenía una sorpresa, era la una razón por la cual lo esperaba sentada en el pórtico de mi casa en vez de estar calientita en mi cama leyendo Cumbres Borrascosas otra vez.

Ya estaba aburrida y congelada de tanto esperar, decidí esperar solo unos minutos más por si llegaba, con la esperanza de que la sorpresa fuera buena.

Ya cansada de esperar pude ver el automóvil de Jacob a lo lejos, con un mejor humor me levanté del pórtico y lo esperé de pie para recibir la sorpresa.

Jacob se estacionó junto a mi vieja camioneta y se bajó del auto con una caja de cartón entre sus brazos, le hice una seña para que me siguiera adentro ya que estaba harta de estar a merced del frio de Forks.

Una vez adentro el puso la caja en el suelo y de ahí asomó la cabeza el cachorro mas adorable que hubiese visto en mi vida.

-¿Te gusta?, esta es la sorpresa- dijo Jacob animado ante mi impresión.

-Es hermosísimo, ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?- le pregunté tomando al perrito entre mis brazos.

-Un anciano lo dejo abandonado hoy en la reservación y papá no me dejó conservarlo, ¿crees que Charlie se enoje si te lo quedas?- preguntó Jacob mientras acariciaba el lomo del cachorro.

-El cachorro se quedará Jacob- le dije admirando la ternura que despedía el perrito, tenía unos expresivos ojos marrones, aun le faltaba que aparecieran algunos colmillos en su hocico, su pelaje era abundante y blanco, era un pequeño peluche.

-¿Tenia nombre?- pregunté para saber cómo llamarlo.

-El anciano decía "Okami" sin parar, a lo mejor ese es su nombre- dijo Jacob encogiéndose de hombros.

- O significa "vete de aquí y deja de molestar"- completó mi amigo.

-Gracias Jacob, de verdad es hermoso- dije mientras el cachorro lamia mi mejilla.

-Será mejor que lo saques a dar un paseo, venia un poco inquieto, a lo mejor quiere "ir al baño"- dijo Jacob.

Salí a despedir a mi amigo fuera de la casa y le agradecí infinitas veces por el lindo cachorrito. Nunca había tenido un perro, no sabía que ponerle para llevarlo a pasear, había visto que Charlie había dejado por ahí hace algunos días un collar de los perros de la comisaria de Forks, quizás si le ponía ese collar y le amarraba una cuerda podría sacar a pasear a Okami sin problemas.

Después de buscar arduamente encontré el collar en un cajón en la cocina, lo puse alrededor del cuello de Okami y a una argolla del collar anudé la cuerda y me dispuse a salir a pasear a mi perrito.

Mientras lo paseaba aproveché para mandar un mensaje de texto al celular de Charlie contándole de lo que me había regalado Jacob, pero al parecer el cachorro aun era muy pequeño por lo que se cansó casi de inmediato y reclamó con un sollozo que lo sostuviera en mis brazos.

Sostener a Okami era como abrazar a un peluche térmico, era demasiado adorable, tanto que me inspiró a cantarle para hacerlo dormir entre mis brazos como a un bebé. Me detuve a descansar con él y lo dejé libre un momento para que reconociera terreno y "fuera al baño" como había dicho Jacob.

Yo seguí cantando esperando a que con el sonido de mi voz Okami no se mantuviera alejado, de vez en cuando regresaba a mí, movía su cola y volvía a olfatear la vegetación.

-Que lindo canta usted señorita- dijo una señora de edad que había aparecido de la nada

-Gracias- contesté un tanto asustada por su repentina aparición.

-Y que lindo cachorro tiene- dijo observando a Okami.

La situación me estaba asustando, la viejita en un rápido movimiento tomó a mi Okami y salió corriendo a una velocidad demasiado alta para una persona normal, yo en un débil intento la seguí, tropecé varias veces pero seguí corriendo gritándole que me devolviera mi mascota.

De repente ella se detuvo, se volteó hacia mí con Okami en sus brazos y vi que su intención no era robárselo.

La mujer ya no era una anciana, era una joven rubia de ojos color violeta, y tras ella había tres hombres que vestían capas negras y largas; la mujer soltó a mi perro y este corrió hacia mí y se puso entre ellos y yo de modo protector, lanzando débiles ladridos de cachorro esperando ahuyentarlos.

-Vaya Vaya Heidi, hiciste un buen trabajo- le dijo uno de los hombres a la rubia la cual le hizo una reverencia llena de parafernalia.

-Y tu, mi escurridiza sobrina, ¿creíste que no te encontraríamos aquí rodeada de mortales?- me dijo aquel hombre.

Yo estaba conmocionada e incapaz de articular palabra alguna, yo bien sabía que no tenía un tío, y no tenía idea que quería decir ese hombre con eso de los "mortales".

-¡Responde Marie!- dijo agarrando mi muñeca demasiado fuerte.

-Yo no sé de qué habla- le respondí tratando de aguantar mis sollozos.

-Te oímos cantar, estabas con Okami, ¿Acaso crees que somos tontos?- gritó el hombre jalando mi cabello y haciéndome caer.

-Aro, ella no es Marie- dijo otro de los hombres indicándome.

-¡Es ella!, es igual a ella, canta como ella, esta muchacha es Marie Volturi, la tonta niña que se nos escapó con el guardián que le asignaron- gritó el hombre que respondía al nombre de Aro.

-Dime chiquilla, quien eres, porque cantas así y porque ese perrucho está contigo- dijo Aro soltando mi cabello por fin.

-Soy Isabella Swan- dije con la voz empañada por las lágrimas.

-Mi madre Reneé me enseñó a cantar- continué con miedo a que me siguieran agrediendo.

- Y el perro me lo regaló un amigo, lo encontró abandonado- dije abrazando a Okami para protegerlo de lo que podrían hacernos esas personas.

-Aro, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?, ella es la solución a nuestros problemas- dijo otro de los hombres.

-Habla claro Cayo, si esta chiquilla no es Marie Volturi entonces no nos sirve de nada- espetó Aro.

-Ella es idéntica en todos los aspectos a nuestra querida sobrina perdida, su cabello es castaño y rizado, sus mejillas rosadas, sus ojos café, su piel pálida, su voz dulce y tiene a su guardián- dijo Cayo ayudándome amablemente a levantarme.

-Piensa si la lleváramos a Volterra, podríamos coronarla, hacer toda la ceremonia, seria la princesa, la única heredera, podríamos casarla con el chico Cullen y ella tendría posesión a todas sus tierras, podríamos obligarla a abdicar su trono y la fortuna de Volterra y de Cullen sería nuestra, podríamos exiliar a los vampiros civilizados y otorgarle esas tierras al aquelarre de James y victoria, seriamos poseedores de todo Volterra y junto con nuestros aliados conquistaríamos el mundo- explicó Cayo aprisionando mi muñeca para que yo no escapara.

El otro hombre que se había mantenido callado decidió actuar, sacó de su bolsillo una fina cadena que lanzó sobre mí y en un instante me dejó amarrada de pies a cabeza.

-Escucha niña, si quieres volver a tu mundo tendrás que hacer lo que te exijamos- dijo el hombre de la cadena.

-Te llamas Marie Volturi, estuviste perdida y no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó, no cantarás las canciones de tu tierra, solo te limitaras a tararear melodías hasta que te demos permiso de cantar otra cosa, no le dirás ni una palabra a nadie, de lo contrario vendremos a tu mundo y haremos desaparecer a tus seres queridos, ¿está claro Marie? Preguntó Aro.

-Si tío- respondí siguiéndole el juego y esperando recuperar mi libertad algún día.


	2. Ma petite Marie

Capitulo dos: Ma petite Marie

(Bella P.O.V)

Llorando y abrazando a mi cachorro como podía me subieron a un carruaje aun atada de pies a cabeza con aquella fina y brillante cadena, podía presentir que había en algún lugar una especie de portal entre mi querido Forks y el reino en donde la joven Volturi era la princesa y única heredera, pero dicho portal no se reveló a mis ojos, ya que mi supuesto tío Aro puso una capucha sobre mi rostro dejándome a oscuras y me arrebató de los brazos al pequeño Okami para encerrarlo en una jaula.

A veces el carruaje se detenía y ellos aprovechaban para comer frente a mis ojos deliciosos manjares mientras a mi me dejaban medio vaso de agua y una pequeña pieza de pan añejo la cual comía con desesperación debido a mi famélico estado, otras veces ellos iban cómodamente sentados mientras yo caminaba con una correa al cuello como si fuera un perro por un bosque de hojas hermosamente rojas, cuando ya pude vislumbrar un enorme castillo ellos me subieron al carruaje y me arroparon, los caballos corrían mas fuerte y se escuchaba como el cochero le gritaba al pueblo que su querida princesa había sido encontrada en medio del bosque del otoño eterno sin memoria y vistiendo ropas extrañas.

-Recuérdalo niña, una vez que pises el suelo de Volterra serás Marie Volturi, la perfecta princesa de voz angelical y corazón puro, si alguien te pregunta algo tu no recuerdas nada- dijo el tipo que respondía al nombre de Marco.

-Y recuerda sonar creíble o no querrás que tu familia pague por tus errores- dijo Aro bajándome con delicadeza del carruaje y apartando de nuestro camino a un gran perro blanco y peludo que amenazante le mostraba los colmillos.

Si no hubiera sido por el collar de la policía canina de Forks que traía colgado al cuello no habría sabido que ese perro enorme era mi tierno cachorro Okami, el que había alcanzado ese tamaño con solo unos días de viaje a Volterra.

Me llevaron al interior del castillo y de inmediato la gente de servicio y algunos nobles me hicieron reverencias y me sonrieron felices de verme, mis supuestos tíos le ordenaron a una muchacha como de mi misma edad que me instalara en la habitación de Marie y me ayudara a darme un baño y a vestirme como una princesa, también le habían ordenado a una señora de edad que llevará los platillos favoritos de Marie a su habitación y a una modista que me mostrara los nuevos diseños que había creado y que tomara mis medidas.

Mientras la muchacha de servicio que se llamaba Emma preparaba mi baño, escuchaba por la ventana de mi supuesta habitación como los tres hombres que me habían arrebatado mi libertad invitaban a los nobles a un baile para celebrar el regreso de su princesa, siempre había sido torpe y no sabía si Marie también lo era, de seguro que en su educación de princesa le habían enseñado diversos bailes y además como comportarse en una mesa elegante, siempre podía alegar en mi defensa que había olvidado todo y que necesitaba que me enseñaran de nuevo.

-Su majestad, el baño está listo- me informo Emma mientras hacia una reverencia.

La curiosidad me había asaltado con aquella muchacha, pensé que sonsacarle cosas seria de utilidad para no desagradar a los tres Volturi.

-¿Emma?- pregunté para captar su atención.

-¿si princesa?- dijo la chica con respeto.

-¿Tu me conocías antes de mi desaparición?- le pregunté esperando a obtener una respuesta favorable.

-No Princesa, yo vivía hasta el año pasado en las tierras que pertenecen a la familia Cullen, fue la señorita Alice quien me ordenó venir a ponerme al servicio de su familia con la esperanza de que yo fuera su mucama personal el día en el que usted regresara- dijo la muchacha mientras acomodaba sobre la cama un hermoso vestido azul muy al estilo de los años 1800 con los hombros descubiertos y un fino bordado blanco en los brazos y a la altura del busto.

No pude evitar tocar la suave tela del vestido con mis manos, era simplemente irreal, era el sueño de cualquier chica…que no estuviera siendo la prisionera de tres inmortales psicóticos.

-La señorita Alice me había enviado a vuestro palacio con este vestido, ella presentía que a usted le gustaría- dijo Emma llevándome hasta el cuarto de baño y dándome privacidad para poder relajarme en aquella tina de oro llena de agua con sales de baño y pétalos de rosa.

-Emma- la llamé aun metida en la tina aprovechando que los rosados pétalos me cubrían lo suficiente.

-¿dígame princesa?- dijo ella llegando al instante con toallas limpias que dejó en una mesita junto a la bañera.

-¿Quién es Alice y quien es la familia Cullen?- Pregunté yo con curiosidad al haberla oído hablar tan entusiasta de aquella familia.

-Alice es la princesa del reino vecino a Volterra, ella es la prometida de Jasper Hale, un noble inmortal como sus tíos que hace muy poco ha sido ascendido a general del ejército de Volterra, y la familia Cullen controla ese reino compuesto en su mayoría de vampiros vegetarianos- dijo Emma con total naturalidad.

Al ver mi cara de desconcierto la muchacha lanzó un largo suspiro, agregó unas sales de baño que olían a fresas y se sentó en el suelo para seguir con el relato del que no tenía idea.

-En el reino vecino, la familia real son vampiros que no beben sangre humana, ellos se alimentan de animales, el rey Carlisle y la reina Esme le tienen prohibido a sus súbditos vampiros consumir sangre de los que aun no han sido convertidos en inmortales, la señorita Alice fue encontrada por ellos hace cuatro siglos y el joven Edward hace tres; la princesa Alice está comprometida como ya dije con Jasper Hale, un duque que fue nombrado general del ejército unos meses después de su desaparición con el fin de encontrarla, a su vez el joven Jasper tiene una hermana, la señorita Rosalie, quien contrajo matrimonio con un noble del reino de los vampiros, el señor Emmett McCarthy- me explicó Emma levantándose del suelo para seguir ordenando algunas cosas del cuarto de baño.

-¿Y quién es ese Edward?- pregunté ya que me daba curiosidad que la muchacha me haya explicado de todos menos de aquel vampiro.

-Su prometido- respondió ella extendiéndome las toallas para que me saliera de la tina.

-se que usted no recuerda nada de su vida pasada pero en el tiempo en que serví a la familia Cullen vi al Príncipe Edward destruido por su partida- indicó Emma ayudándome a vestirme.

Lo que vi en el espejo no se comparaba con la Bella que había llegado a Volterra, los Volturi me habían hecho caminar por el bosque, pasar hambre, aguantar el cansancio solo para que mi ropa viniese rasgada y mi rostro y cabellos sucios y llenos de hojas de arboles, como se suponía que deberían lucir los de una chica que estuvo perdida durante mucho tiempo.

Ahora vestía ese vestido azul que parecía haber sido sacado de un sueño, Emma había peinado mi cabello y lo había dejado en suaves ondas cayendo por mis hombros descubiertos, había colgado en mi cuello una fina gargantilla de diamantes, la señora de edad que había visto en la entrada había llegado con una jarra llena de jugo de frutas y una bandeja con pastelillos que se veían deliciosos. Llevaba bastante tiempo comiendo pan duro y bebiendo una pequeña ración de agua por lo que me abalancé sobre la comida y no me importó que mi rostro se manchara de chocolate o que el jugo no estuviera servido en un vaso, comía los pasteles de un solo mordisco y bebí el jugo de cerezas directamente de la jarra, esto era el paraíso después del infierno, ya más relajada y sin estar hambrienta y sedienta pude pensar con más claridad, la única manera de salir era encontrando a la verdadera Marie Volturi y esperar a que siguiera viva y no fuera tan malvada como sus tíos para que me dejara escapar a Forks.

Ya ubicada en el salón y con la confortable protección de Okami y la cálida presencia de Emma, una señora vino a enseñarme vestidos, para parecer más a una princesa le dije que los quería todos, que mis tíos los pagarían y que quería el más hermoso en mi habitación para el baile de esta noche; había sonado bastante autoritaria, esperaba haber parecido una princesa de verdad.

Luego de haber comido un poco junto a "mis tíos" y haber recibido unas rápidas lecciones sobre cómo comportarme en la mesa había llegado la hora de arreglarme para ese dichoso baile, ahora había un vestido hermoso color rosa cuya tela era más delicada que el anterior, el único defecto de este era que dejaba mucho al descubierto, pero siempre podía cubrirme con mi cabello, por lo que cuando ya lo tuve puesto le pedí a Emma que no recogiera mi cabellera, si no que encontrara la manera de dejarla suelta sin que se viera menos elegante, la muchacha hábilmente arregló mi cabello y lo ató en una media coleta con una cinta a juego con el vestido y luego de ponerme todas esas ostentosas joyas y calzarme unos zapatos bajos para mi fortuna, Emma me indicó que era hora de bajar las escaleras.

Fue ahí cuando mis temores se materializaron, había mucha gente, todos ellos vestían elegantemente, pude notar que solo algunos bebían Champagne de sus copas y el resto solo se dedicaba a conversar animadamente, algunos poseían una belleza descomunal, una piel blanca y un rostro cincelado por los mismos dioses hacían que fueran los seres más hermosos que hubiera visto en mi vida.

El tal Cayo se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me animó a caminar por aquella interminable escalera de aquel salón tan finamente decorado.

-Atención queridos amigos, les presento a mi querida sobrina, nuestra princesa, Marie Volturi- dijo "mi tío" haciendo que todo el mundo volteara a verme.

Tanta presión hizo que todo me diera vueltas, iba a desplómame en las escaleras pero unos brazos fuertes y fríos me rodearon por la cintura impidiendo mi caída, ante mi tenia al hombre más perfecto del mundo, su piel era pálida y se veía suave, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color caramelo y su cabello broncíneo y despeinado lo hacía tener una expresan felina, él era simplemente hermoso.

-¿ya no me recuerdas Ma petite Marie?- me dijo con una seductora voz aterciopelada.

-Edward- pude balbucear cuando me di cuenta de que aquel dios griego era en todos los efectos mi prometido

-¿Qué ha pasado en tu corazón que ya no me permites ver tu mente?- dijo el muchacho desconcertándome y tomándome de un brazo delicadamente bajó el resto del tramo de las escaleras conmigo rumbo a los invitados


	3. Impostora

Capitulo tres: impostora

(Bella P.O.V.)

-¿Qué ha pasado en tu corazón que ya no me permites ver tu mente?- me preguntó dulcemente el muchacho.

-Debió ser cuando me golpeé la cabeza en el bosque- le mentí asustada, esto no iba a funcionar, iban a descubrir mi mentira y los Volturi iban a matarme.

-Estas diferente, ahora hueles malditamente deliciosa y sigues en peligro, no deberías estar con un demonio como yo- se culpó el joven vampiro.

-¿Por qué dices que sigo en peligro? Discúlpame pero desde que estuve pérdida que no entiendo nada- me excusé.

-Tu guardián, no para de cuidarte, aun recuerdo cuando eras una niña y Okami era solo un cachorro, ahora el lobo ha crecido como cuando te perdiste, hay alguien atentando en tu contra, quizás sea yo y mi deseo de beber tu sangre o en realidad hay alguien que quiere matarte, pero mientras él esté contigo nada va a pasarte- me explicó Edward y yo por instinto llevé una mano a mi cuello.

-No me tengas miedo mi pequeña Marie, esperé mucho para verte y te quiero demasiado como para hacerte daño- dijo Edward acariciando con mucho cuidado mi mejilla.

Una cosa era tocar su piel a través de la tela de su costosa chaqueta y otra muy distinta era sentir aquel frio mármol sobre mis mejillas, todas mis terminaciones nerviosas habían cobrado vida, era una sensación de indescriptible electricidad la que me estaba atravesando mientras el ponía su mano en mi mejilla.

-Edward hermano, ¿por qué no vas con nuestra madre y me dejas un rato a solas con mi amiga?- sugirió una pequeña mujercita cuyo cabello era corto y se encontraba peinado en diferentes direcciones, ella no lucía un vestido anticuado como el resto, su vestimenta era más similar a las que se usaban a principios del siglo XX, sin duda ella era mucho más moderna y osada en su manera de ser y de vestir; deduje que era una vampira por sus ojos, de aquel dorado caramelo idénticos a los de Edward y su piel blanca y de aspecto duro como el mármol.

La muchacha le dio una sonrisa a Edward y me abrazó; era tan fría como su hermano, solo me soltó cuando pudo tener a Edward lejos de nosotras.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí Marie?- me pregunto la pequeña vampira.

-Lo siento pero no- le respondí con la verdad, no me acordaba de ella porque nunca la había visto.

-Soy tu peor pesadilla intento de princesa, ni siquiera tienes la clase de Marie, te pareces a ella, demasiado debo admitir pero no le llegas ni a los talones- dijo con voz ácida per manteniendo su expresión adorable.

-No entiendo que quieres decir con eso-dije tratando de sonar ofendida.

-Sé que eres una maldita impostora y te quieres quedar con mi hermano y la fortuna de Marie- confesó la vampira haciéndome temblar, estaba descubierta, ahora solo debía esperar mi muerte.

La abracé de vuelta a lo que ella se sorprendió pero correspondió mi abrazo, era la hora de jugar a salvar mi pellejo.

-No le digas lo que sabes a los Volturi por favor, soy solo una mortal que quiere volver viva a Forks con su padre y sus amigos, ellos me tienen en contra de mi voluntad. Le susurré al oído.

Ella se separó de mí, tenía la vista fija en un punto y al seguirlo con mi mirada pude ver que ella observaba a los tres Volturi conversando animadamente.

-Te creo muchacha, he escudriñado en tu futuro, te vi muerta en la cama de mi hermano, y a él siendo quemado por unos vampiros que no logro reconocer, ahora más que nunca te necesito como aliada, esas sabandijas le hicieron daño a los padres de Marie, por su culpa ella ahora está mal- dijo la muchacha cargada de odio.

-Por cierto, soy Alice Cullen, ahora tu mejor amiga, ¿Y tú eres...?- pregunto la vampira.

-Bella Swan, de Forks- me presenté.

-Presiento que seremos grandes amigas Bella, pero no le digas nada a mi hermano, conociéndolo no escuchará razones y no dudará en romper tu cuello por hacerte pasar por Marie, Emma también es de las nuestras, la envié aquí a espiar, puedes confiar en ella- dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo.

-Que alegría me da que se hayan reencontrado niñas- dijo aquella voz que hizo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina.

-Si Aro, estoy muy feliz de volver a ver a Marie- le respondió Alice con una sincera sonrisa.

-Marie no recuerda mucho de su vida pasada Alice, debió golpearse la cabeza en el bosque, ¿Podrías tu ayudarle a recordar?- pidió gentilmente Aro.

-Si claro, ¿me darías permiso para llevarla de paseo mañana?, iremos con Jasper, su mucama y Okami, ella estará bien, ¿Por favor?- rogó Alice haciendo un adorable puchero.

-Solo si prometes cuidarla bien, ya fue doloroso perderla una vez- dijo Aro envolviéndome con un brazo, quería vomitar.

-Mas te vale no arruinar nada muchacha- me susurró Aro muy despacio para que Alice no escuchara.

Alice igual se percató de la advertencia de Aro pero me dijo que no me preocupara, después de todo estaban dando una fiesta en mi honor y hoy debía pasármela bien por lo que le hice caso y me dediqué a comer exquisitos platillos y a bailar en los brazos de Edward, si algo bueno había en hacerse pasar por Marie era él, no podía entender como podía existir un ser tan hermoso como Edward, y él esta convencidísimo de que yo era su prometida por lo que me trataba con ternura y cariño.

-Edward, quizás te parezca tonto pero ¿tu y Alice tienen poderes?- pregunté ya que esa duda me asaltaba desde el instante en que él dijo que no podía leer mi mente.

-No es una pregunta tonta, tu no recuerdas nada y probablemente no sepas mucho acerca de los vampiros, pero algunos tenemos poderes, Alice ve el futuro y yo puedo leer todas las mentes de este salón excepto la tuya- me explicó.

-¿Hay algo malo conmigo?, ¿soy un bicho raro?- pregunté asustada, quizás él solo podía leer la mente de los inmortales.

-Te digo que leo mentes ¿y a ti te preocupa ser un bicho raro?, no sé porque no puedo leer la tuya, puedo leer incluso las de los humanos que viven al otro lado de la línea que separa nuestro mundo de el suyo, el mundo de una sola luna- dijo tocando mi mejilla.

-Me gustaría ir a ese lugar- dije sabiendo que ese era mi mundo.

-Yo he ido pero allá todo es mas difícil, los inmortales son simples humanos y nosotros los vampiros no podemos estar a la luz del sol sin ponernos en evidencia, brillamos como diamantes, en cambio aquí los de tu especia viven para siempre al llegar la alineación de nuestras lunas y nosotros los vampiros no brillamos a la luz del sol, aquí nadie debe ocultarse- dijo nostálgico.

-¿Y por que fuiste a ese lugar?- pregunte curiosa.

-De allí provengo, yo una vez fui un humano, estaba muriendo y Carlisle me transformó, luego me trajo a vivir acá y después de tres siglos volví de nuevo... a buscarte, y creí haberte encontrado, no te llevé conmigo porque estaba soleado, estabas con la espalda apoyada en un árbol y cantabas precioso, nunca te había visto tan hermosa como en ese momento, fue ahí cuando volví a tu palacio y se lo notifiqué a tus tíos y ellos te trajeron aquí- me confesó Edward.

Muchas cosas cobraron sentido con la confesión del vampiro, fue así como los Volturi dieron conmigo, Edward me había confundido con la princesa y si saber las intenciones de los inmortales los condujo hacia mí.

-Cuando tu eras una niña juramos que el día de nuestra boda ambos nos negaríamos en el altar a casarnos, pero ahora que has crecido solo puedo ver a la hermosa joven que está en mis brazos y no a la niña con la que solía jugar, te amo Marie, desde que te vi en aquella escalera, desde que escuché tu corazón latir como el aleteo de un colibrí- dijo Edward y acto seguido posó sus labios delicadamente sobre los míos como si temiese romperme.

Suena tonto confesarlo así pero ese era mi primer beso, a mis diecisiete años no había besado a nadie, solo a un apuesto vampiro y que además creía que yo era su prometida, sus labios se movían delicados sobre los míos, era frio y duro pero eso no le quitaba lo tierno, no sabía que haría Marie en una situación así, mis desconocidas ganas de responderle el beso eran tan grandes como las de no ser descubierta, pero él con solo unos minutos de haberlo conocido ya me gustaba, sus modales de caballero se habían apoderado de mi corazón, con una oleada de valentía moví mis labios junto a los suyos, en una perfecta sincronía con él, mi primer beso, el más maravilloso. Los aplausos ante tal escena no se hicieron esperar, muchas personas fueron a felicitar a Edward y a mí, casi la mayoría eran vampiros y Edward era un tanto receloso con ellos, no los dejaba acercarse a mí si él no estaba cerca.

**(Alice P.O.V.)**

Si, al principio fui una perra al tratar a la pobre Bella de esa manera pero ¡creí que se estaba haciendo pasar por Marie!, no pasó momento en la velada en el que no la vi muerta de distintas maneras, en una tina sumergida en su propia sangre, colgada, sin cabeza, en fin, los Volturi a cada segundo planeaban su muerte seguida por la de mi hermano, eso me daba para pensar que ellos querían las tierras Cullen, pero ¿para qué?, ellos sabían que al momento de casarse mi padre abdicaría y Edward seria el rey, y si moría Edward y moría Bella ellos tendrían el control de una parte de nuestras tierras, ¡malditas cucarachas!

Lo que no sabían esos Volturis asquerosos era que su verdadera sobrina estaba bien oculta y casi irreconocible, solo conservaba ese rostro de muñeca y los ojos castaños pero gracias a la ultima alineación ella había crecido y el color de sus cabellos había cambiado, solo faltaba que estuviera presente en la ceremonia para que al fin fuera inmortal y nada de lo que los Volturi tuviera planeado para ella pudiese afectarle.

Emma fue de gran ayuda con eso, la mantenía escondida en una cabaña haciéndola pasar por su hermana pero yo la necesitaba en el castillo, Bella y Marie debían conocerse, Bella debía exigir otra mucama para que yo pudiera sugerir a Marie, así dentro del castillo y teniendo la corona en la cabeza en el instante preciso mi amiga Marie viviría para siempre sin envejecer.

Con lo que no contaba era que Edward si se creyera la actuación de Bella y se enamorara de ella porque eso había pasado con él, había llegado un día a casa diciendo que había visto a una muchacha y que se había enamorado a primera vista, lo que me sorprendió después fue que esa muchacha terminó siendo nuestra Marie postiza, o sea, Bella.

-¿En qué piensas Alice?- me preguntó Jasper abrazándome por la cintura.

-Nada importante- le respondí sonriéndole.

-¿Podrías acompañarme mañana dar un paseo junto con Marie?- le pregunté.

-¿Y la aceptas? Ambos sabemos que es una impostora- me respondió Jasper.

-Amor, ella está de nuestro lado, necesito presentarle a Renesmeé, ellas deben conocerse- sugerí poniendo mi cara de gatito bajo la lluvia.

-Está bien, iré, aunque no me parece buena idea- dijo Jasper y yo salté de emoción.

-Aun no entiendo para que quieres que Renesmeé y "tu Marie" se conozcan, ella no recuerda que es una princesa y "Marie" no saca nada con conocerla- dictaminó Jasper intrigado.

-Amor, solo confía en mi, a esa pobre chica la matarán, también sacaran a mi hermano de la jugada y a toda mi familia, lo he visto. Necesitamos que nuestra Marie sea inmortal y que ordene la ejecución de aquellas ratas asquerosas, solo ella puede hacerlo pero para eso necesitamos a Bella- dije esperando haberlo convencido.

-Bella, ¿esa es Bella?- preguntó Jasper apuntando a la muchacha que bailaba con algo de torpeza junto a mi hermano.

-Para ti es Marie, no podemos correr riesgos, mañana iremos a la cabaña del bosque y las presentaremos, con suerte podré contarle mi plan a Renesmeé y tu podrás planear como mantener a todos los vampiros alejados de ella cuando sea inmortal- solté esperando a que mi plan resultase.

-Como quieras Alice, después de todo eres tu la que sabe que pasará en el futuro- dijo Jasper con resignación, no sé por qué sentía que a él no le agradaba Bella.

Lo que no sabía Jasper era que yo había visto su propia muerte, un montón de vampiros iban a eliminarlo y yo no podía permitirlo, solo la verdadera sangre real de Volterra podía liberar al ejercito de guardianes, así como los padres de Marie liberaron al lobo que ahora protegía a Bella con su vida, solo Marie podía liberar al resto de los lobos que acabarían con sus ambiciosos tíos, aunque con el felpudo Okami cerca no podía ver muy bien qué es lo que ganaban sus tíos ni quiénes eran aquellos vampiros sádicos.

-Alice necesito tu ayuda- me dijo Bella ante la intimidante mirada de Jasper.

-No te preocupes Bella, él ya lo sabe, es Jasper Whitlock, mi prometido y nuestro aliado- los presenté a lo que él siguiendo la farsa le hizo una reverencia.

-Es Edward, dijo que había visto en tu mente algo de un paseo y quiere ir- dijo afligida.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo?, que vaya así lo hago entrar en razón y deja de acosarte- agregué riendo pero Bella no relajaba su postura.

-Él quiere ir conmigo a solas, y yo no quiero- terminó por decir.

-Ya sé que es un vampiro y que le gusta tu sangre pero no te morderá, lo has encantado, jamás se perdonaría matarte- le aseguré.

-No es por eso Alice, tengo miedo de que me descubra... o de que me vuelva a besar- agregó en voz baja sonrojándose furiosamente.

-Esto es una charla de chicas Jasper- le dije a mi novio para que me dejara a solas con Bella, la conduje a un sofá para que se sentara y de paso se tranquilizara.

-¿Por qué tienes miedo de que él te bese?- pregunté divertida por la situación, a ella le costaba hablar de este tipo de cosas.

-Porque...Porque...ese no es el punto Alice, no quiero dar un paseo con él- dijo a la defensiva.

De inmediato una visión llegó a mí, en esa visión estaba Edward recostado en el césped de un hermoso claro, la luz del sol llegaba a su piel y esta brillaba, no estaba en este mundo, estaba en el mundo de los mortales y Bella vestida con una ropa demasiado moderna le hacia compañía, ella tenía en su cuello un collar con un dije que simbolizaba el escudo de la familia Volturi; la visión de por si era extraña pero lo más raro de todo era que había llegado justo cuando yo había decidido obligarla a ir a ese paseo con Edward solo para molestarla, ellos se iban a enamorar, iban a hacer una bonita pareja y él iba a dejar nuestro reino por acompañarla a su mundo.

-He tenido la visión mas hermosa de mi vida y créeme, debes ir a ese paseo, no tengas miedo Bella, solo disfruta lo hermoso del amor, el no te amara porque cree que eres Marie, te amara porque eres tu, todo saldrá bien, confía en mi-le aseguré.

-Gracias Alice, eres la mejor- me dijo para luego abrazarme, era genial tener una nueva amiga...a la que vestir y peinar para su cita de mañana.

* * *

**primero que nada disculpen por la tardanza pero me hallaba atareada con la universidad y ademas estaba completando otro de mis ficts**

**ojala les guste el capitulo.**

**gracias por leer y por comentar**

**bye!  
**


End file.
